


Hotel Tetris

by Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/pseuds/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space
Summary: Clever title being clever*, this is my work for the Dopheld Mitaka Fanworks Exchange 2019!





	Hotel Tetris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> *) Well, I **do** think that three people over 1,80m tall fit on a king size bed. I mean, they're only tall, not really that broad... (Phasma **may** be an exception, but she's not that wide either... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )  
> (If anything, this set-up is making sure that there's some cuddling XDDD)

**Author's Note:**

> "Two hours later" (best read in the French narrator voice from Spongebob) is artist speak for "I didn't have enough time" **and** "I'm too shy to draw explicit stuff"  
> *) Maybe I'll add another chapter when I'm ready to show the fun (aka when I'm living alone and have cranked up my anatomy skillz)


End file.
